Recently, in the field of biotechnology or health care, attention has been paid to a semiconductor microanalysis chip which electrically separates and detects fine particles or biopolymers contained in a sample liquid by using micro fluid elements such as a microflow channel and a detection structure. In particular, a structure which introduces a sample liquid from a reservoir into a microflow channel and lets fine particles through the micropore formed in the microflow channel is effective.
In this type of device, it is necessary to introduce the sample liquid from the reservoir in which the sample liquid is dropped into the microflow channel immediately and continuously. Moreover, since the effect of impurities such as fine particles other than the inspection target is a concern, such impurities are preferably excluded between the reservoir and the detection hole. However, at the moment, this problem is not satisfactorily solved because of various factors.